Forever
by xiao chan
Summary: [FINISHED] Takes place after Shang lets go of Mulan in Mulan II. Shang gets amnesia and Mulan has plans to become queen. What will happen when they unexpectedly meet years later?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This takes place in Mulan II after Shang lets go of the rope. I'll be changing some things around…because Disney endings just suck.**

**Disclaimer- Um…no.**

**Chapter 1**

"AAHH!" Mulan and Shang both yelled as the rope gave a little bit more.

It took a while for them both to recover from the shock. "Shang, hold on!" Mulan cried, looking down at the man she had loved for so long. _This could be it…_she thought as the tears began to stream down her face.

"It won't hold us both," Shang replied, looking up at his love with fear in his eyes.

"It will…it will, Shang," Mulan choked through her tears. _It has to_, she thought. Just imagining her life without him was too much for her to handle.

"Mulan…" Shang whispered, sorrow dripping in his voice. He hated seeing her struggle like that. He had to…to give her a chance. To let her have a chance at life. Even if it meant ending his. "I'm sorry." And he let his fingers slip through his, relishing the sight of her and the feel of his hand in hers for the last time.

"NO!" Mulan cried as she watched her beloved fall into the foggy abyss below.

_What a pity_, Shang thought as he felt the tears gather in the corners of his eyes. _I never told her I loved her_.

* * *

"Over here! I think he's unconscious."

"Oh, he's got some nasty cuts, though."

"But he's so cute! I hope he survives." A high pitched giggle followed the declaration.

Shang slowly opened his eyes and found himself on a sandy shore with two men, one old and one young, and a young girl looking over him.

"He's awake!" The younger man cried.

"Are you alright?" The older one asked.

Shang examined himself. He felt the stings of several cuts over his arms and legs, and his limbs felt a bit sore. And for some reason, he felt a gray, depressed, melancholy feeling glued to his heart.

"Yeah, I'm fine," He mumbled as he struggled to sit up.

"What happened to you?" The girl asked curiously.

"I-I-" Shang struggled. He saw flashes of water, with a feeling of fear connected to them. And he remembered a girl…a beautiful girl. "I don't remember…"

The three exchanged worried glances.

"What's your name?" The elderly man asked kindly.

_What _is_ my name?_ Shang asked himself. _It—it begins with an –sh sound…_

"Shing?" He replied uncertainly.

"Well at least he remembers that." The younger man sighed.

"Here, come with us. We'll take care of you," The older man said as he hoisted the wounded general up and put his arm around his shoulder. He was surprisingly strong for so old a gentleman.

"Thanks…" Shang replied wearily.

"Our house is just over past that rice patty," The younger man said. "By the way, my name is Xian Thien. This is Xian Mekhi, my father," he gestured to the elderly man who was supporting his weight. "And this is Xian Jade, my sister." He indicated the girl, who flushed and gave a flirty giggle.

On closer examination, the girl had an unspoken prettiness about her. Her skin was pale and smooth. She wore no makeup, but her cheeks were rosy and her eyes shone bright and innocent. Her black hair was long and silky, but tied back to keep it out of her face. But despite her beauty, Shang felt no attraction for her whatsoever.

"Don't worry," She said. Her voice was a pretty, tinkling sound. "We'll have you as good as new." She smiled at him and ran ahead of the two men to prepare his board.

* * *

"Mulan, you can't!" Yao tried to dissuade her.

"Please, Mulan! Don't make yourself suffer anymore!" Mei pleaded.

However, she stood her ground. "No. I will not let Shang's sacrifice go to waste. I will finish this mission." She said, her voice oddly firm and eerie.

Ling, Yao, and Chien Po knew better than to argue with her, so they let the subject drop and encouraged the princesses to do so as well.

"Your mission is to protect each other now." She said as she turned to them, her eyes dark and hollow. "Whatever you do, do not follow me. Keep out of sight of Qui Gong." She gave a humorless smile and said, "Goodbye." And with those parting words she strode over to Khan, mounted him and galloped towards Qui Gong.

It was a lonely, depressing journey. Her thoughts often turned to Shang. His parting words haunted her…

_I'm sorry too, Shang…_she thought as she wept. _I love you, Shang. And no matter what I do, I always will_. She fingered her half of the Yin and Yang pendant that her mother and father had given to her and Shang. She hid it carefully under her clothes as she approached Lord Chin's palace.

Mushu popped his head out of the saddle bag and looked sadly at the forlorn look that shadowed Mulan's face. The guilt bubbled hot and acidly in the pit of his stomach. He knew that her unhappiness was his fault. _And I'm supposed to be her guardian,_ Mushu thought sadly. _Some guardian I turned out to be,_ he thought in disgust.

When she entered the grand throne room of the palace of Qui Gong, courtiers and royal advisors turned their attention to her. Ignoring the puzzled glances, she approached Lord Chin. She bowed very gracefully, her hair falling around her head like a black, silken curtain.

"Who are you?" Lord Chin asked imperiously.

"My name is Fa Mulan." She replied. "I was sent by the Emperor of the Middle Kingdom to escort his daughters to wed and unite our two nations."

"Ah, yes!" He exclaimed. "Where are they?"

"They are not here." She said quietly. "The carriage crashed. They did not survive."

"What?" He cried. "I was promised that a marriage would be made! Without the marriage, I cannot unite with the Middle Kingdom!"

"A marriage there will be," Mulan declared. Gasps followed her announcement. She bowed again and said, "I would be honored, to wed a prince of Qui Gong."

Lord Chin glanced at his advisors, all of whom were nodding vigorously, approving the match. He nodded back, cleared his throat and began, "This was not what was agreed. However, you will make a fine bride for my eldest son, Prince Jeeki." (**A/N- I'm changing Jeeki's appearance, just so you know**)

A gong rang, and Mulan turned as several servants stepped to the side and revealed a handsome specimen of a man.

Mulan stifled a gasp. The man stood at an amazing six and a half feet tall (**A/N- Which is amazing considering that a lot of Asian men are on the short side**). His eyes shone with a sort of inner strength and wisdom, and his features were finely chiseled and rugged. His hair was tied neatly in a topknot and he wore robes of royal blue that showed his toned muscles in several places.

He strode over to where she stood. She bowed deeply and kept her head down, because she did not want to be considered rude. He reached toward her and cupped her chin in his head to bring her face up to his. Mulan's breath caught as his strong hands came into contact with her soft chin. She looked into his eyes and felt a strange melting sensation in her stomach, the same sensation she felt every time she looked into Shang's eyes.

"It's nice to meet the hero of China," He said in a deep voice, that reminded Mulan of the waterfalls. Strong, powerful, yet beautiful and natural at the same time. "I never knew that she would be so beautiful."

Mulan felt a faint flush cross her cheeks. She wanted to look away, but she thought it might be rude, since he still held her chin. "It's nice to meet the Prince of Qui Gong." She replied softly.

Mushu was watching the scene play out behind a curtain. Perhaps Mulan's life would work out after all.

**A/N- End of first chapter. Tell me what you think, okay? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Wow, thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad ya'll like it! Okay, you pronounce Xian like Sheean and Thien like Ten and Mekhi...well, like it's spelled. And I'm not sure if I'm gonna put Yao/Mei, Ling/Ting-Ting, or Chien Po/Su. I'll try to work them into the story, but to tell you the truth, I never had any plans for them in this one. **

**Chapter 2**

Mulan was escorted to her room in the north wing of the extensive palace. Her serving maid bowed as she entered her room.

Her first reaction was a gasp. The room was so elegant. She had a queen sized bed in the corner of the room with fluffy white pillows and sheets with embroidered cherry blossoms on them. Next to the bed was a paper lamp on a beautifully polished mahogany bed stand. On the wall opposite was a matching polished mahogany dresser attached to a circular mirror with cherry blossoms carved into the frame. In the corner was a polished mahogany wardrobe. She opened it to discover beautiful, jewel-colored and silken dresses with delicate black shoes laying on the floor.

She approached the large mahogany chest laying at the end of her bed and opened it. Inside she discovered many items…books, cloth, shoes, swords, small hand mirrors, hair adornments, etc.

"That is the dowry the Emperor paid for his daughters." The maid said quietly from the doorway. "Since you are to take the princesses' place, that is your dowry now."

Mulan nodded. "Thank you."

"Is there anything you need, miss?"

She shook her head. The serving maid bowed cautiously and slid the door closed.

When Mulan was alone, she threw herself on the bed and wept her heart out. No matter how beautiful Prince Jeeki was, she could never forget Shang. _Where is he right now? What is to happen to his body if he's…if he's…_She couldn't even imagine it. Just the thought of his dead body lying at the bottom of the river threw her into a wild despair.

She had been crying for a half hour when she heard a faint, "Miss?" and a knock on the door. She quickly wiped away her tears, and opened the door. "Yes?"

Her serving maid bowed aside to reveal a stately looking lady. She had her long shiny black hair twisted and turned into different patters around her head and bedecked with jewels and various other hair ornaments. Her robes were made of silk and a deep purple color with embroidered silver butterflies. Her face was distinguished and painted white with pomegranate red lips and lightly purple eyelids.

"Lady Ming-Su has asked to meet the hero of China and Prince Jeeki's future wife." The maid said humbly.

Mulan quickly bowed to Lady Ming-Su and said, "Please, come in."

"Thank you." She nodded and entered as the serving maid closed the door quietly.

"It's an honor to meet you, Lady Ming-Su." Mulan began.

"Oh, please, child," The woman said quite genially. "Please drop the titles. I'm your future mother-in-law! Just call me Ming-Su."

Mulan, taken aback by the elegant woman's informality, merely nodded.

"Your reputation precedes you," She said as she sat down on the couch. Mulan sat in the chair across. "I have heard many talk of the brave heroine that saved China."

"I'm no heroine, ma'am." Mulan said sadly, thinking about how she had failed to save Shang.

"Oh, but you are," she said. She took a second look at the pained expression on her face. "What is troubling you, my child?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, something is troubling you, alright, I can tell. You've lost a loved one, haven't you?" She asked shrewdly.

Mulan looked up, surprised. "H-how did you know?" She stuttered.

"I know that look only too well," She sighed. "I myself have worn it many times. Please, tell me what happened."

Mulan hadn't known this lady for very long, but she had an instinct that she was a trustworthy woman, a woman she could confide in. And she told her everything. It was hard to tell the tale, but she knew that after she had talked about it, she would feel much better.

* * *

Shang looked around the room that they had placed him in for several weeks now. He knew that they had a good deal of money. They had to, to be able to afford surroundings this luxurious. All the furniture was made of polished mahogany (**A/N- See a pattern?**) and the wardrobe was filled with brightly colored clothes, that surprisingly all fit him. (**A/N- Convenient, huh? **)

Jade came in everyday to check up on him. She smiled at him all the time and she always wore beautiful robes with her hair beautifully decorated. He wanted to roll his eyes every time he saw her because of her petty attention to detail, but she and her family had been so kind and accommodating, that honor and courtesy refused to let him show any unkindness.

_Honor_…that word often made his mind jump. He would have flashes of a stout man, with a graying beard and hair dressed in fancy gold armor. The man had a proud, yet kind face. Shang admired this face very much. But this picture only made the disparaging pit in the bottom of his stomach deeper.

The local doctor had already paid him a visit. He said that he was suffering from something called long-term amnesia. It meant that he had lost his memory, and it could take anywhere from six months to six years until he could recall his past.

Every time he thought about this, he would pound his pillow in frustration. He liked the people he was staying with very much, but he knew that there was someone out there…waiting for him to come back.

"Shing?" He turned his head and saw Jade standing in the doorway dressed in robes of bright red, and her hair was adorned with the finest quality jade. He suppressed the urge to roll his eyes, but merely said with exasperation dripping from every word, "Hello, Jade."

"Are you alright?" She asked worriedly. "You seemed a bit distant there for a moment."

"Yeah. I'm fine." He lied. He got out of his bed and said, "Where is Mekhi? I'd like to speak with him for a moment."

She raised her painted eyebrows, but she nodded. "Here, I'll show you where he is."

He got dressed quickly and followed her out of the room. She led him into the library where old man Mekhi was reading one of the many scrolls in his library. As Shang entered, Jade quickly bowed out of the room.

Mekhi looked up at Shang and smiled. "Ah, Shing! What a pleasure to see you this morning. I trust you are feeling fine?"

Shang nodded and bowed. "Honorable Xian Mekhi, I have stayed with you and your family for several weeks now. I would like to thank you for all you have done, but—"

Mekhi frowned at him. "You're not thinking of leaving us, are you? You barely know who you are! What will you do? No, you will be a danger to yourself. I insist that you stay here."

"But sir—"

Mekhi held up a hand to stop him. "No, you must stay. Not just for your own health, but for the health of my daughter."

Shang looked up, confused. "Sir?"

Mekhi sighed and rubbed his temples. Age was slowly creeping up on this old man. "Jade recently lost her mother."

Shang nodded. Somehow, he understood.

"Xian Tian-Lei was a beautiful woman, and I loved her very much," The elder man said as his eyes softened. "Jade was very attached to her mother, and she hasn't been the same since her mother died. You've brought back her lost spirit. Please…just, please, you've really brought her back, when I thought I might never see her again." Shang saw a tear slowly work it's way down his wrinkled cheek. "If you leave, I'm afraid that she will become an empty shell again."

Shang sighed inwardly, but smiled at the old man and bowed again. "Yes sir. But I must insist that I pay you back somehow, for your hospitality."

Mekhi shook his head and said, "I'm sure you'll find something."

Jade had been listening to conversation outside and was crying as Shang walked out of the library. "Oh, Jade, are you alright?" Shang asked, concerned.

She sniffed. "Yes, I'm fine, Shing. I'm sorry for eavesdropping." And she ran off.

And against his better judgment, he ran after her.

**A/N- Sorry, it's a bitshort. I'll try to make the next one longer. Please, review!**


	3. Chatper 3

**A/N- MUAHAHAHAHAHA!I know something you don't! Sorry, I just had to gloat there for a moment. I just love how ya'll are all frantic, and guessing at everything. I don't want to reveal much, but I will tell you this: it's gonna have a happy ending. **

**Chapter 3**

Ming-Su patted Mulan's hands gently. "You did the right thing."

"But how come it hurts so much?" Mulan whispered.

"The sting will stay there for quite some time. His memory will stay stuck to your heart forever. However, if he were here right now, he would have told you himself that you did the right thing."

This touched Mulan as nothing else had. Shang would have approved of her actions. She remembered the argument that night when the princesses and the guards went into town. She remembered how he said that honor and tradition meant nothing to her. Well, he would have said differently if he could see her now.

"Now, child, it is time to stop living in the past and to look ahead into your future." Ming-Su said in a very business like way. "You will be taking my place soon and I need not only to train you, but to help plan your wedding."

Mulan looked up, horrified. "Train me?" She gulped.

"Yes, train you. We shall start tomorrow, because today I wish to run over the wedding plans with you."

"Um…okay. To tell you the truth, I don't know much about weddings."

Ming-Su raised her eyebrows. "Surely you know a little? You were engaged to marry another man before, weren't you?"

She blushed sheepishly and said, "My mother and grandmother took care of the plans. I was too busy going on missions for the emperor to worry about it."

Ming-Su raised her eyes heavenward and said, "Gods, help me." She opened the dowry chest and took out one of the spools of silk. "I planned on having your dress made out of this material. What do you think?"

Mulan gasped. "Oh my! It's lovely," She whispered as she ran her hands over the lush, deep crimson silk.

Ming-Su smiled. "It is, isn't it? This is what it will look like," she said as she pulled a piece of parchment out of the chest with an ink drawing on it. It was the traditional wedding robe with the sash around the waist to hold it in place tied into a large bow in the back and long, flowing sleeves (**A/N- Think of a Japanese kimono**).

"It's gorgeous, Ming-Su," Mulan admitted.

"Of course it is," The lady waved aside the compliment. "I designed it, everything I design is beautiful."

Mulan smiled. Apparently modesty is something that the Queen of Qui Gong does not need.

She unfolded a second piece of parchment with an ink drawing depicting a large room with beautiful decorations of dragons and floaty cloth laced all over the walls and across the ceiling. "Now, this is what the reception hall is going to look like."

Mulan gave a second gasp. "Oh…It's absolutely breathtaking…"

"Yes," Ming-Su said proudly. "These are the same decorations as the ones at my wedding."

Mulan smiled. "I'm honored."

* * *

Shang walked up to Jade's door. He heard a faint sobbing coming from the other side. "Jade?" He asked as he knocked. "Jade, can I talk to you for a moment, please?"

He heard a few crashes and a yelp. This triggered something in his brain and without invitation he burst into the room. "What happened?" he asked urgently. "What's wrong?"

Jade was on the floor holding her foot. But other than that, everything else seemed fine. She looked up at him. Her makeup was messed up and her eyes were puffy and red, but she gave him a look with her eyebrows high up on her forehead. "Shang, what are you doing here?"

He felt a warm flush slowly rise to his cheeks. "Uh…I thought you were in trouble," he said stupidly.

"I'm fine," she sniffed as she turned away.

Shang felt guilt and sympathy tug at his heartstrings. "Here, let me help you," he said as he came to her side and brought her to her feet.

"Thank you," She whispered as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

Shang, not understanding in the matters of women, merely stood there uncomfortably. "I uh, wanted to talk to you."

Jade stood there, facing him defiantly. "So?"

"Are you alright?" He asked lamely.

"I told you already, I'm fine." She said.

"No, I meant…you know…with your mother and all."

And all of a sudden, Jade burst into hysterical tears. "You don't have to say it so insensitively!"

Shang took a step back, horrified. "I never meant it like that, I—"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," She cut him off. "All I do is care about you, Shing, and you just go and insult the memory of my mother!" She glared at him angrily and gave a lame attempt at shoving him out of his room. "Well I won't ever care for you again!"

Shang was extremely tempted to saying that that would be a _good_ thing, but he controlled himself. "Look, I never meant it like that—"

"Just get out, Shing. I don't need you to try and cheer me up." She said as she turned her back on him.

He merely shrugged and walked out of the room and closed the door. Outside was Thien, looking at Shang with an amused expression. "My sister's a bit hysterical, huh?"

Shang nodded as relief spread across his body. He was glad to know that he wasn't being truly unreasonable.

"Women tend to be like that," Thien said as he put his hand on his shoulder, which was by no means an easy feat, considering Shang was much taller than he. He was not what one would call, "well-built", but Thien's wonderful personality and character made up for his rather lacking physique. He was easy to talk to, genial and generally pleasant to be around. He made for a very good confidant.

"I heard you talking to my father earlier. I have to say, that I'm a little relieved though, that you will stay."

"Well, your father kind of guilt-tripped me into doing it so…"

Thien grinned. "I know. I hate it when he does that to me."

"Why is Jade like this?"

"She's spoiled," Thien said simply. "She was spoiled by both my mother and my father. They could never tell her no. Whenever she wanted something, she always got it, no matter what it may have cost. To tell you the truth, it was rather annoying, but I put up with it."

"Gods know how you do," Shang replied as he shook his head.

"I love her, but sometimes I just want to throw her out on the rice patty and make her work a decent day for once in her life."

Shang smiled. "Amen to that."

The men both laughed for a while. Then Thien finally looked Shang dead in his eye and said, "So, do you remember anything?"

"A little," He replied.

"What do you remember?"

"I remember…my father. Or a father-like figure. He may have been a soldier."

"Anything else?"

Shang paused, then said, "I remember a girl."

"Did you love this girl?"

He shrugged, but deep down inside, he knew that he really did. "I don't know. I just remember that she was beautiful. And she was brave."

"Sounds like love to me."

Again, Shang just shrugged.

Meanwhile, old man Mekhi walked into Jade's room. "Daughter, I think that soon enough, Shing will marry you."

She stuck her nose up in the air and said, "Hmph! I wouldn't care if he were the last man on earth!"

Suddenly, her father adopted a harsh tone that he had never used on his daughter before.

"Jade, you are becoming old."

At this, she gasped.

"I want grandchildren! Your brother refuses to marry, so you must be the one. You cannot be picky at this point of your life. Whatever comes along, you must deal with."

Jade glared angrily and cried out dramatically, "Fine! I will marry the cad, if I must."

* * *

In Lord Chin's palace, Mulan was walked around the palace restlessly when Prince Jeeki rounded the corner. Immediately she froze and felt a warm feeling creep throughout her whole body. She bowed and looked down, not knowing what else to do.

"Please, Mulan, let's drop the formalities." Jeeki said softly. "I am your fiancé. I don't want you to bow to me anymore."

Mulan blushed as she kept her head down. Why was she feeling like this? _I'm insulting Shang's memory_, she thought angrily to herself. _I can't be feeling like this!_

"Mulan, look at me," Jeeki commanded imperiously.

She looked up and he brought his beautiful face down to her own, giving her a soft kiss. And after a few minutes of kissing Jeeki, she realized something that made her extremely happy. Not because she felt sparks blow up inside her stomach, but because she felt absolutely nothing. Not a thing. And she realized that no matter where she went in life, what she did, she would never feel for any man the way she still felt for Shang.

Jeeki finally pulled away and looked at Mulan with an eagergleam in his eyes. "How was that?"

And Mulan could not help smiling. She had finally come to grips with Shang's death and nothing would ruin her perfect memory of him. Ming-Su was right. She would always keep his memory in her heart. "That was just fine."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- MUAHAHA! I AM THE AUTHORESS AND I KNOW ALL! Okay, I have officially fallen off my high horse...anywhoo, I'm really glad that all of you like this. Oh, and Jade was just having a little spoiled moment. She really does like/love Shang, but her pride got in the way a bit. This chapter is slightly sad, but I hope it's good.**

**Chapter 4**

"Mulan!"

"I'm coming!"

"_Mulan!_"

"_I'm coming!_"

"MULAN!"

"WHAT?"

"There you are!" Ming-Su cried out. She grabbed her arm and plopped her down in the mahogany chair. "Stop fidgeting!"

"What are you doing to me?" She whimpered as Ming-Su and her other handmaidens began pulling combs ruthlessly through her long black hair.

"We're fixing you! You look awful!" One of the younger maidens replied with contempt.

"Why, thank you," Mulan said, offended. She had just run out of the bathroom from her bath. She couldn't possibly look _that_ bad.

"Don't listen to her, she's just jealous. She's been in love with Prince Jeeki since gods know when." The older handmaiden replied.

"Lena!" She yelled.

"Quiet!" Ming-Su called out. "All focus must be on Mulan right now, not your petty fights!"

And Mulan continued to endure her pain in silence, while trying to push down the suffocating anxiety that began to arise in the pit of her stomach. If she hadn't kept her mouth clamped shut, she would have blown chunks.

Ming-Su saw the grim look on the young warrior's face and muttered with a smile, "Nervous?"

Mulan nodded, disturbing her frustrated hair dressers.

"I remember how I felt on my wedding day," Ming-Su sighed reminiscently. "Do you feel like you are about to throw up?"

She nodded.

"Do you feel like you are falling through an endless pit?"

She nodded.

"Do you feel like crying every time someone talks to you?"

She nodded again.

Ming-Su grinned wider and said, "Then you will be just fine."

* * *

Shang was pacing back and forth around his room. He knew what he had to do…but he didn't like it. 

A maiden entered his room and bowed to him. "Sir Mekhi will see you now."

He took a deep breath and followed the tiny maid out of his room and into the library. The maid bowed her way out and left the two men alone.

Mekhi gave Shang a fatherly grin and said, "You wished to speak to me, my son?"

Shang winced inwardly at the term of endearment the old man used. He bowed low to the ground and said, "Honorable Mekhi, I have come here to seek your daughter's hand in marriage."

Mekhi smiled and said, "You know, I was worried when she began to act a little distant to you a few weeks ago."

"She was still upset with me, sir."

"Yes, well she had no right to be. She was just being spoiled. I am glad to see that she is finally over it."

Just then Jade burst through the doors of the library. "Shing!" She cried out jubilantly. "Did you ask him?"

He forced a smile, took her in his arms and said with trouble, "Yes…d-darling, I asked him."

"And what did he say?"

Shang looked up at the old man, hoping that he would refuse the bond, but knew that there was no way that that would happen.

"Of course, I completely consent."

Jade shrieked with joy. She jumped up and down and wrapped her arms around Shang's neck. He tried his best to return her emotions, but could only weakly hold her. He wanted nothing more than to run away and never return.

Mekhi looked at the two with happiness in his eyes. He would finally be able to play with his grandchildren.

"What's going on here?" Thien asked as he walked into the room. "I heard Jade shrieking and thought that she had seen a bug."

"Shang has asked to marry me and father consented!" Jade cried.

Thien smiled, but he knew that marrying her was the last thing that Shing wanted. "Congratulations!"

She gave Shang a kiss on the cheek and said, "I have to find the maids quickly! I need to start planning our wedding!" And with that she ran off.

"I'm going to the temple," Shang said quietly to Thien and Mekhi.

After he left, Thien turned to Mekhi. "Father, I do not think that this is a good idea."

"Nonsense, of course it is a good idea," Mekhi waved the warning aside.

"But he does not love her," Thien argued.

"Of course he does, he would never have asked for her hand in marriage if he didn't."

"Father, I know Shing. He is a man of honor. He wouldn't have asked to marry Jade if he didn't think that he owed you _something_. He feels indebted to you."

"As well he should. We have spent much for his room and board and the least he can do is marry my daughter."

"But we know nothing about him! He knows nothing about himself! Who is his family? What if he fell in love with another girl before we found him? What if he was wanted by the government? This is dangerous!"

Mekhi gave his son a stern look. "Now look here, Thien. I will tolerate none of this pointless chatter and warnings. I know perfectly well what that young man is capable of. If he was a bandit, then we would have seen wanted flyers, you or I would have heard of an outstanding warrant for his arrest. If he fell in love with a young woman before he came here, then he surely must have remembered her. One never forgets the one they love. And who cares about his family? When he marries Jade, he will be a part of my own. Stop this now, Thien. We do not want to ruin their happiness."

_What happiness?_ Thien thought.

* * *

Mulan stood on the balcony, tears forming in the back of her eyes. When the curtain came up, she had to walk down the steps to her doom. 

Before the ceremony started, Ming-Su took her aside and gave her jade pendant. "This is a very special jade pendant. It has been in my family for years. It is a tradition that the older women give the girl that is marrying their son this pendant. I wish for you to take it, now."

Mulan now fingered the pendant. She felt the cool, smooth stone caress her cold fingertips. She had placed the pendant next to her half of the yin-yang necklace. _The old and the new must coexist_, she thought. It was a phrase that her father had often repeated.

The deep red curtain came up. She stood in front of all of Qui Gong, blushing as they all admired her beauty. She slowly descended the marble steps that led down to the marriage hall. She saw Prince Jeeki smiling at her, and she weakly smiled back.

Lord Chin stood in front of them and began to ceremony. No one noticed the tears falling out of Mulan's eyes.

**A/N- I'm giving you a sneak peek, so be happy. Next chapter...Shang and Mulan meet again for the first time in two years! What will happen? Read and find out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Wow, sorry that I haven't updated in so long. Some thingscame up, including term papers and complicated love lives...so yeah. Anyway,some of you asked me "wouldn't Shang be able to remember Mulan by the time two years passed?" Well, if you'll recall in Chapter 2, Shang was seen by a doctor and was diagnosed with _long-term amnesia_ meaning that his memory loss could last anywhere from six months to six years. **

**Now with that out of the way, enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

"Mulan!" Jeeki yelled crossly.

The poor girl sighed and called back, "I'm coming."

Jeeki told her every night that he loved her, and he really, truly did. But lately, he had been raising his voice, and his temper was shorter. What had happened?

_It's because I cannot conceive a child_, she thought bitterly to herself.

It was not from lack of trying. They had certainly tried many times.

Perhaps it was because every time she and Jeeki made love, she did not mean it. Perhaps it was because her heart still belonged to someone else.

Oh, Jeeki was a wonderful person. He was a kind ruler and an even kinder spouse. Mulan was very blessed to be married to such a caring, gentle man. She loved him, but not in the way of husband and wife. So it was not a total lie when she told him that she loved him back.

Mulan's arm automatically reached for the worn pendant around her neck. After two years, she had not forgotten him. After two years, she still loved him. And every night she said her prayers to the gods, asking them to bring him back to her. And every morning, she woke up from horrible nightmares of the same day two years ago that destroyed her life forever.

She finally reached the throne room, and found Jeeki standing there in magnificent golden robes with his arms crossed. "There you are!" He cried impatiently. He grabbed her wrist and sat her down in the cushy chair next to his. "We have to be here to accept the gifts."

"Gifts?" Mulan asked. "What gifts?" She had undergone Empress training for two years and she still did not know what everything was about.

"The gifts from the people," Ming-Su said quietly. She was still as elegant as ever. "They offer gifts to the court of Qui-Gong so they can present their troubles or prayers to the Emperor." She nodded toward Jeeki.

Jeeki made a wonderful ruler. He was kind, fair, and true to his word. That's why his subjects trusted him. For this reason, Mulan expected many gifts.

So she ran through the checklist in her head. _Back straight, chin high, eyes open, and hands folded_, she thought to herself. She could see through the corner of her eye that Ming-Su was nodding her approval. But the accomplishment was hollow. She had no one to keep her back straight for.

* * *

"Jade!" Thien called. "Hurry up!" 

Shing rolled his eyes as he loaded the last parcel on the carriage. "Why is she taking so long?" He grunted.

"She's a woman," Thien replied exasperatedly. "They always take long."

"Not all of them are like that," Shang replied. He was surprised that he said that. It just sort of came out…but deep down, he knew that it was true.

"Whatever. I just want to hit the road before we're the last in line to present our gift."

"Couldn't we just ditch her?"

"Absolutely not!" Jade said as she hobbled down the front steps. Shang winced, watching his impregnated wife. Every time he saw her bulging belly, he wanted to run away.

"What took you so long?" Thien asked as he helped her into the carriage.

"I wanted to look nice," She replied as a crimson color crossed her cheekbones. Shang and Thien looked at each other knowingly. She just wanted to look nice for Lord Jeeki, the handsomest of all rulers. And unlike most husbands, he did not feel threatened.

"Okay," Shang was about to close the door, when she stopped him.

"Wait, aren't you going to sit with me?"

He put on a fake expression of gentleness and love. Two years of practice had made him a pro. "Love, what if bandits were to overtake us on the road? What would I do if they took you?" _I'd probably rejoice_, he thought fancifully.

Jade stroked his cheek smugly. "Oh, how thoughtless of me. I'm your one and only light in the cruel, dark world. I'm sorry." And with that final word, Shang closed the door before he felt the undeniable urge to throw up.

He sat up front with Thien. The reigns were whipped and the horses started.

When they were sure that Jade was napping in the carriage, Thien turned to Shang and asked, "Still nothing?"

He shook his head. "You'd think that after two years I would remember _something_," Shang cried.

"I thought you said you did remember most of your past life," Thien said.

"I do, but there's some part that's missing…there's someone that I'm missing."

"You were never this frantic, Shing," Thien observed thoughtfully. "What has changed you? You used to have more patience with this matter."

"It's just—" Shang sighed and said, "I can't stand seeing Jade pregnant. Knowing that I don't love her…It's just hard to take. I need to recall my past in order to keep my sanity."

Thien put his hand comfortingly on his shoulder. "It's okay."

"No, it's not. I feel so guilty, saying that I don't love this child _or_ my wife. It's not something that I'm supposed to say about my family."

"Oh, it's alright. You'll learn to love her."

"It's been two years, Thien. If I can't learn to love her in two years, when?"

Thien did not know the answer. The rode the rest of the time in silent contemplation.

When they finally reached the palace of Qui-Gong, Jade was awakened and helped out of the carriage. They pulled their parcel off the top of the carriage and joined the end of the queue, which wasn't very long. The wait looked only to be about twenty minutes.

When they finally made it to the front of the line, Thien led the two with the bundled parcel up to the throne. All three genuflected with their heads down, which was difficult for Jade, but she managed anyway. "Oh, mighty Lord Jeeki," Thien began. "We have traveled far to ask for your favor. Here we offer a gift for you and your bride."

Shang looked up and felt his breath catch in his throat. His heart began to beat wildly and his hands became clammy and cold. Lord Jeeki's bride was…the missing piece of his memory.

* * *

Mulan had trouble keeping her eyelids open. All the gifts brought by her husband's subjects were rather dull, despite the good intentions. 

Jeeki squeezed her hand and whispered, "Last one, love."

Mulan sighed audibly and whispered back, "Thank God."

She had her head down and listened to the last of the subject's offering. "Oh, mighty Lord Jeeki, we have traveled far to ask for your favor. Here we offer a gift for you and your bride."

She looked up to see the gift when a pair of horribly familiar eyes made her breath catch in her throat. A pulse at the base of her neck fluttered wildly and sweat began to coat her palms. "Shang…" she whispered, then fainted.

**A/N- AHHH! Sorry that it's so short. I have...homework. shiver Anyway, if you review, I'll try and right two chapters next time I update, okay? OKAY!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- So...tired...Sorry, just finished a crap load of homework, listened to a guzillion "motivational speakers" and finished reading one of the greatest books in the world, so I'm a bit beat. As promised, two chapters, so sorry if this one's a bit short, there's another one after this.**

**Chapter 6**

"Shang!" Mulan yelled as she sat forward. She found herself sitting in her bed with several people standing around her including the royal physician who was checking her.

"Oh my," Ming-Su gasped worriedly.

"Darling, are you alright?" Jeeki asked gently.

"I…I think so…" She murmured. She thought back to why she had collapsed. The last thing she remembered was her body going all tense, just like when she had seen Shang alive. _Shang_, she thought. _I remember now! He was there, presenting a gift to Jeeki!_

"Those last subjects," Mulan shouted all of a sudden, shocking those standing around her. "The three people that brought the last gift before I fainted…where did they go?"

"They went nowhere, sweetie," Ming-Su said, stunned. "They're still here. We felt so bad about not hearing their wishes that we asked them to stay in the palace until you were better. They're still around here somewhere."

_Shang is in the palace!_ She cried. Her heart began to beat wildly underneath her rib cage. Just the thought of him near her sent her into a wild frenzy of excitement. _Hopefully, I will see him tonight at dinner_…

* * *

"Who was Lord Jeeki's bride?" Shang asked.

"Her? That's Mulan, the Hero of China. The most prized bride in the world. She saved China from the evil Huns and brought peace between the lands of Qui Gong and the Middle Kingdom. She is a most honorable bride. Not to mention she is the considered the most beautiful in all the land." Thien said as his eyes glazed over. For some reason, Shang did not like that.

"Humph." Jade grunted haughtily. "If you ask me, I think she's vulgar and disgusting."

"Well no one asked you," Thien replied.

She continued with her unwanted opinion anyway. "Sword fighting and warfare is not something that should be taught to proper young women. They should learn to uphold their homes and their families."

"Like you, huh?" Thien answered sarcastically.

She glared at him and said, "My point is that I don't understand what all the fuss is about her. She knows nothing of importance."

"She knows her duty to her country and has sacrificed all personal happiness for it."

"What?" Shang asked, interestedly.

"It is said that she fell in love with the great Captain Li Shang, her commanding officer when she was in army. She was supposed to marry her, but he died on a mission, bringing the three daughters of the Middle Kingdom to marry the three princes of Qui Gong."

"Three princes?" Shang interrupted. "There are three princes?"

"Jeeki's two younger brothers have been in the Kingdom across the sea for three years (**A/N- i.e. Japan**) to study with the Shinto Priests. They will return next year to impart what they have learned to the people of Qui Gong. Anyway, they were supposed to marry the three princes, but they had fallen in love with their escort guards. It is said that they never really died, as Mulan had said, but they ran away to marry their escort guards, due to Mulan's persuasion. She came in their place, willing to marry for peace."

Shang felt a pit of guilt dig at his stomach. He didn't understand why he felt like this…but he knew it had something to do with that bride. She was his missing piece.

Jade sniffed angrily. "Vulgar, unrefined—"

"Excuse me," A cold voice interrupted them. They turned around and spotted none other than Lord Jeeki looking at them imperiously in his gold robes. "You," He pointed to Jade angrily. "Young lady, what is your name?"

She blushed and bowed. "She is—" Thien was about to say her name for her, but Lord Jeeki interrupted.

"I addressed _her_ didn't I?"

"Yes my Lord, but—"

"Then let her speak. What is your name?"

"M-my n-name is J-Jade," She stuttered.

"Well Jade, let me tell you something about my bride."

Jade gulped as the handsome prince drew closer. "Mulan is the bravest, prettiest, and most noble woman I know." His voice was oddly soft and dangerous. It was worse than if he yelled. "She came here with nothing but her duty. She is the most selfless person I have ever met and I love her deeply. You are never to speak of her in such a condescending manner ever again. Do I make myself clear?"

She looked down and nodded.

"Thank you." And he walked off down the opulent halls of his palace.

Shang felt a twinge of jealousy. Somehow, he understood every word that Jeeki had said, but on a deeper level. He knew that Mulan was selfless and dutiful and brave. But how had he known?

* * *

Later, one of the servants in the palace brought them to two guest suites on the east wing of the palace. "This is very distinguished," The young girl said solemnly.

"Why?" Thien asked.

"Because to be put in the east wing is very important. It is because the sun rises in the East…therefore you will be the closest to the life-giving sun when it first comes up."

Jade looked around haughtily and gave a long-suffering sigh. "It will do for now."

The maid gave them two rooms. Jade refused to share a room, and kicked Shang into the other room with Thien. "I need my beauty rest," She explained. "But don't worry sweetie-pie, you'll be fine without me for one night." And Shang ran out of his room before he got the chance to say anything.

As he and Thien sat down, he asked, "Are we eating dinner?"

At that moment, the same maid that escorted them to their room knocked on the door. Thien opened it and she gave a little curtsy and said, "Excuse me sirs, but the royal family wishes to invite you to dinner tonight. Six o'clock. Please do not be late." And she gave another little curtsy and glided away.

Shang felt his heart skip a beat. _Dinner, with the royal family_…he thought anxiously. _I'll see her again_.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Mulan was in her room, raiding her wardrobe. Ming-Su looked at her with raised eyebrows and asked, "What about the green one?"

"No, it makes my skin look splotchy."

"Then how about the pink one?"

"No, it's too pink."

"The blue one?"

"No, I look like a curtain."

"For god's sake Mulan just choose something!"

"Sorry, Ming-Su, it's just that…" How could she explain without giving herself away? "It's just that tonight's really important."

"How so?"

Mulan desperately cast around her thoughts for a good lie. "It might be the night I get pregnant."

Just as she suspected, Ming-Su jumped up in **j**ubilance. "Oh! Mulan, I'm so happy!"

"Shhhh, I just h**a**ve a feeling," Mulan explained quickly. "If all goes well tonight then he might be able to plant his seed and this time it will grow."

"Oh, I hope so, Mulan," Ming-Su said fon**d**ly as she cupped her face in her hands. "I've been waiting so long. I'm such an old woman now, I would at least like to bless my grandchildren."

Suddenly, she felt guilty for lying to her. The poor woman just wanted grandchildren. She couldn't blame her. But the only person she ever thought of having children with was Shang…and he might possibly be alive.

"So how about this viol**e**t one?"

* * *

"What am I going to wear!" Jade cried dramatically.

"Why can't you just wear what you're already wearing?" Shang asked exasperatedly, trying desperately to have patience.

"Because it's a rag!" She screamed. "It's awful, it's ugly and I absolutely refuse to wear it! It's _embarrassing_!"

"You're wearing it right now," Thien replied, bemusedly.

Jade gave a frustrated scream and stomped off to her room.

"She'll be fine." Thien said reassuringly.

"I hope so," Shang replied anxiously. In truth, it wasn't Jade for whom he was feeling jittery for. He wanted to see Jeeki's bride again. She was truly the most exquisite creature he had ever seen and he hoped to meet her in person.

"What are you thinking about?" Thien asked.

"Jeeki's bride," He replied truthfully.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were infatuated with her."

"It's weird," Shang said softly, making sure Jade couldn't hear. "But remember when I told you about that girl that I keep having visions of? The girl that's the missing piece to my memory?"

"Yeah."

"That's her. Jeeki's bride is the miss**i**ng piece. I'd recognize her face any day."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"I told you I was some sort of leader of armies before my accident, remember?"

Thien gasped. "Whoa…that's… that's pretty serious, Shing."

"I know," He replied. "That's why this is important. I have to see if she really is the missing piece to my past."

"What about Jade?" Thien asked quietly.

Shang waved that thought aside. "Oh, she'll be too busy flirting with Lord Jeeki to notice anything."

Thien smiled. "You know, most men would feel intimidated when another man is more attractive than them to their wives."

"Well most men are in love with their wives." Shang replied cynically.

"Fine!" Jade cried dramatically as she burst open the doors from her room. "I will suffer and wear this…this…dingy rag!"

"Okay, let's go, then." Shang grasped her wrist and dragged her down the hallway to the grand dining hall.

Upon entering, they bowed to Ming-Su, Lord Jeeki and Mulan. They gave deep nods as the knot in Shang's throat tightened and his heart beat faster as he saw Mulan. He took his place next to between Thien and Jade, Thien being the closest to Ming-Su and Jade being the clo**s**est to Lord Jeeki.

"My Lord, it is an honor to be dining with you this evening," Thien said in his deepest, most diplomatic voice.

"I'm sorry that we could not listen to your request earlier, due to the unfortunate health of my wife." He eyed Mulan with pride written on his face. "Are you well now, dear?" He asked, his voice dripping with tenderness.

Perhaps it was just his imagination, or maybe just what he hoped, but he could have sworn that he saw her flinch slightly. Nevertheless, it was but a moment and she looked back at him sweetly and said, "Yes, I'm fine now."

Jade cleared her throat rather loudly and intrusively and said, "So my brother, can we please get on with the requests?"

"Jade!" Shang reprimanded her. He turned apologetically to the couple, his eyes mostly on Mulan. "I'm sorry for my wife's behavior tonight."

* * *

Mulan nearly fainted for the second time that day.

_Wife? He's married?_ She thought desperate**l**y. _No! He lied! I thought he loved me!_

_Like you should talk,_ the logical voice in her head answered cynically. _You got married too, you shouldn't accuse him of anything_.

_But then again, it might not even be him. His physical appearance has certainly changed. He looks more…tired. Stressed. He looks like he's matured against his will_.

"Excuse me, sir," She asked politely. "I'm sorr**y**, I don't quite know your name or the name of your wife." She eyed the bulge in the woman's clothes apprehensively.

The snotty woman sitting on the opposite side of her husband said in a whiny voice, "My name is Xian Jade. I am the remaining mistress of the Xian household."

"My name is Shing," The other replied.

"Oh." Mulan said, as she slunk back, disappointed.

Thien, the leader of the group gave her an amused look. "Were you expecting something, My Lady?"

Mulan looked up and quickly denied it. "Oh, no. I thought just for a moment that you reminded me of someone that I knew."

_Is it me, or did he just seem hopeful for a brief moment?_ Mulan asked herself as she saw a light flicker across the man's face.

"So, Jade," Ming-Su said exc**i**tedly. "When is the child coming?" Mulan felt her eyes well up.

"In five more months," Jade replied. "I cannot wait! Hopefully, by then Shing will remember everything."

Jeeki watched her curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Unfortunately, my brother-in-law suffers from long-term amnesia," Thien explained. "We found him just outside one of our rice patties unconscious and we took him in."

"Yes, Jade took great care of me." And he gave her a (in Mulan's opinion) strained smile.

She blushed immodestly and said, "It's my natural mothering instincts."

Mulan raised her eyebrows but nodded graciously.

"What does long-term amnesia mean?" Ming-Su asked, fascinated.

"It means that I have a memory loss." Shang explained. "I can't remember anything before the incident that caused my amnesia. It could take anywhere from six months to six years until I can regain my memories."

"And how long has it been already?" Mulan asked.

"Two years."

* * *

Mulan had retired from di**n**ner early and wandered into the exquisite gardens. It was much more beautiful and ethereal at night, under the blanket of black sky sprinkled with stars. The heavy perfume of the exotic flowers hung in the night air, and a feeling of melancholy and loss washed over her.

"A lady such as yourself shouldn't be walking around by herself on a night such as this."

The deep voice startled her. She whirled around to find none other than "Shing", the man she had mistaken for Shang. "I'm quite, alright, thank you." Even around this Shang-look-alike, she still couldn't breathe. Her heart beat painfully, reminding her of the sensations she felt coursing through her body every time he came near her before.

He was doing so right now. He gave of a heady scent—clean, and ruggedly masculine. He approached her closer and closer until there were only a few inches of space left between them. She began to feel the dormant feelings that she once felt two years ago stir inside her again.

"You seem so familiar to me, Mulan," He whispered. His breathing was shallow and intense. "I wonder what would happen if I were to kiss you."

She said nothing, for fear of breaking the spell that had been cast upon them. She merely waited with eager anticipation as his lips were brought closer to hers.

They finally met, in a soft, tender kiss. A few moments of this tenderness passed, and he put his hand gently on her neck, bringing him closer to him and deepening the kiss.

Mulan could barely breathe. Explosions of bright fireworks set off in her mind. She felt sparks being sent throughout her body, as tingles flowed down her spine.

"I've found you," Shang whispered against her lips. "I've finally found you."

"Mulan!" A voice from the palace called. It was Min**g**-Su. Despite how much she didn't want to leave, she knew that she must.

"I must go," She whispered back. It was torture; knowing that she had finally found him, she had to leave him moments after their reunion.

"Will I see you again?" He asked, his voice passion driven.

With tears in her eyes, she tore herself away from the man she so deeply loved and ran into the protection of the palace.

**A/N- Haha! I betcha wanna know what's gonna happen, hmm? Well, if you'll look really carefully, there's a clue in the chapter! ( cough>bolded letters cough>)Hee hee, be sure to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Yay! Updatage! Okay, so if you didn't get the clue from the last chapter, look _really_ hard. It's there, you just haven't found it yet. Anyway, new chapter, so enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

Shang stood alone in the garden, still in a daze. The beautiful garden was abloom, and the world seemed a happy, bright place yet again.

_Mulan,_ he thought longingly. _I remember now. Why must we be tied to such complicated circumstances?_

His love for her was as ardent as it was two years ago. He remembered with a pang the argument they had before he had let go of her. Now that he had realized what she had done for her country and for her friends, he felt like the gunk on the bottom of sewers.

He sighed as he was slowly brought back down to reality. He had a wife, with a baby coming soon. _What will I do?_

* * *

That night, after everyone had fallen asleep, Jade quietly crept out of her room. She looked down both sides of the extensive hallway, making sure that no one was near. 

She quickly ran out of the palace and outside the palace gate. _I have to drive him off,_ she determined to herself. _I have to make him forget me_.

Just as she suspected, Liao Bao was waiting for her outside the gates. Jade felt the familiar sexual desire for him rise up through her, but she quickly repressed it, remembering her mission in bringing him here.

"There you are," he whispered seductively while taking her hand.

She slapped him away sharply. "No, Bao."

He was taken aback. "What? Why not?"

"I've come here to tell you that I want nothing to do with you anymore." She said coldly. "I would appreciate it if you left me alone."

"You don't mean that," He said confidently.

"Yes I do! I have Shing, he's my everything now. You are out of the picture."

Bao's eyes narrowed menacingly. "He can do nothing for you." He reached out and brought her body close to his and ran his lips across her cheek and down her neck. "Can he make you feel like this?" He whispered.

Jade couldn't struggle. Her breathing was shallow as excitement coursed through her veins. _Curse you,_ she thought. _Why must you be so good?_

"Or can he make you feel like this?" He asked as he brought his mouth to her ear and kissed it softly, trailing fire on her skin with his lips.

_No, he can't_, she answered herself truthfully. _But I can't let him know that_. Despite how much she wanted him to continue, she pulled away and stared at him with a steely glint in her eye. "Goodbye, Bao." And she walked away with her head high.

"Humph," Bao said with a smile. "She'll be back," he said to himself. "She'll be back."

* * *

Mulan was in her bed with Jeeki. She had just finished making love to him (**A/N- I know, I know, totally oogie. I apologize, it's not like I enjoy writing sentences like that, I have to, it's part of the story**). He had fallen asleep two hours ago with her in his arms whispering, "I love you, Mulan." But she couldn't repeat it. Her heart wouldn't let her. 

Here she was, two hours later, still awake, and thinking about the mind-bending kiss that Shang had given to her. She knew now that he was Shang. Her heart knew him.

Every time she thought about him, she wanted to cry in happiness and sorrow. She had finally found him, he was still alive. But it seemed like he was farther away from ever. He was married and had a child coming. And she was married to, with responsibilities to millions of people, including Shang and his family.

Many had called her the brilliant and dutiful Empress. She was flattered, but she knew that she would forgo that compliment any day just to be happy.

She told Shang two years ago that her heart told her her duty and she followed it.

For two years now, her heart would not talk to her.

Uneasily, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Shang woke up to the sun shining brightly through his window. Jade was sleeping next to him, peacefully. Careful not to wake her, he slipped out of bed to get dressed and see if he could catch Mulan. 

As he quietly closed the door to his suite, he thought to himself, _where would she be right now?_

A servant was walking down the hall and he stopped her shortly. "Excuse me. Do you know where Empress Mulan is?"

She bowed and replied, "At this time, she is normally in the gardens."

"Thank you." And he rushed off.

He ran into the gardens where he had kissed her the other night. And there she was, in all her glorious beauty, quietly strolling down the path and smiling at the flowers.

For a moment he admired her beauty from afar. Her wise, pondering look intrigued him. He was jealous of the roses that she was caressing with her soft, white hands. Her long black hair had grown back, and it was now loose, reaching all the way to her waist. How he wanted run his fingers through the silky, fragrant strands. She was dressed in red silk; a color that accentuated her fair skin and bright, intelligent dark eyes.

He began to approach her when Lord Jeeki had appeared. "Hello, darling." And he wrapped her in an embrace and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Hello," She smiled back, but her eyes depicted a sad glow, something that pained Shang to watch.

"I woke up this morning and I found you were gone," He said with concern. "I was scared."

"I'm sorry to have scared you," She replied, rather politely. "I always go into the gardens at this hour, you know that."

"I know," He replied with a knowing grin. He brushed back her hair and kissed her on the forehead.

"Lord Jeeki," One of the guards had approached him and dropped a quick bow. "The ambassadors from the Kingdom Across the Sea have come. They wish to meet you now."

"Yes soldier, I'll be there." He gave Mulan an apologizing look and said, "I'll see you tonight, love."

She kissed him on the cheek that made Shang's skin crawl. "Yes."

He squeezed her hand and left with the soldier leading the way.

_Finally,_ Shang thought. _I can talk to her_. He approached quickly before any other interruption approached.

"Mulan?" He asked.

She whirled around and was happy to see joy in her eyes. "Hello."

For a moment, he didn't know what to do. He stood there, wondering if anyone was around that wouldn't see him catch her in his arms and rain kisses all over her face.

Several moments of silence passed, then she approached him slowly. "I thought you were dead," She whispered with wet eyes.

Hearing the tears in her voice broke his heart in two. Without thinking, he automatically reached for her and pulled her into his arms. "Oh, Mulan, I'm sorry," he whispered back. "I didn't know who I was."

She clung to him, as he held on to her tightly. Being in each other's arms again felt so…right. She leaned her head against his lean chest and cried softly. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too," he choked as he planted a kiss on the top of her head.

* * *

"It's Shang!" Ming-Su whispered to herself as she watched the heart wrenching scene unfold. She was happy for her daughter-in-law, finally getting the closure that she had so desperately sought for two years. But she also worried for her. She was already married, as was Shang. What would become of them? 

She loved Mulan and had known for a long time that the ardent passion that Jeeki harbored for her was not returned.

_How will they get out of this one?_ She asked herself.

* * *

"Shang!" Mulan jumped when she heard that voice. It was his wife, Jade. 

"Dammit," He whispered. He reluctantly released her from his arms and stepped back a few steps. "I'm sorry," He said to her. "But I have to go."

"Will I see you again?" She asked desperately.

"Yes," he gave her one last kiss on the forehead. "I promise." And with that, he ran off to look for his pregnant bride.

_Pregnant_. At that word, Mulan gulped. _What am I doing? I'm married! He's married! He's got a kid coming!_

She broke down into tears again for what seemed the millionth time that week. Why did she have to be tied to such circumstances? Why did she have to be married to man she didn't love? Why did _Shang_ have to be married to a woman he didn't love? Why did that woman have to be pregnant with his child? Why did this have to happen to her?

_Oh stop crying,_ a voice in her head yelled at her angrily. _You've wasted two years of your life crying! Tears do nothing!_

She thought for a moment and immediately wiped her eyes. She was being selfish. She was in charge of an entire kingdom and they looked up to her. If she could not lead a happy life for herself, then she must live a happy life for her people. It was her duty.

Mulan looked up, held her head up high and walked back into the throne room. She could no longer have Shang, but she still had her dignity.

Jeeki was being led down the opulent halls of his palace, feeling anxious and nervous. It had been three years since he had seen his brothers Liao Bao and Shien Chu, but he was still excited. He loved his brothers very much and was eager to hear their tales of the Kingdom Across the Sea.

He walked into the throne room and opened his arms wide at the sight of his brothers. "Brothers! I have missed you so much."

They embraced each other as Shien Chu replied, "We have missed you too, Jeeki."

"How long have you been back?"

"Several months now," Liao Bao replied with a grin.

"Why did you never come home? Father has died and I have married." Jeeki frowned.

"I know, but our tutors said that we still were not completed with our education." Shien Chu replied. "They made sure that we had learned everything first."

"So did anything happen to you while you were away?" Jeeki asked.

"No, not really." Shien Chu replied. He was one third of the famous, charismatic, and handsome Qui Gong brothers, but he was perhaps the most logical. Known throughout his kingdom for being wise and kind, he was the calmest.

"What about you, Liao Bao?"

"I met a woman, if that's anything new." He replied with a mischievous grin. He was the playboy of the trio, and their father, Lord Chin had sent him to the Kingdom Across the Sea in hopes of reigning his erratic conquests. Apparently, the attempt was in vain.

"Another one, Bao?" Jeeki asked, exasperatedly.

"This one is different," He replied as his eyes glazed over in fantasy. "She's perfect for me. She's beautiful, she's talented, she's—"

"She's pregnant," Shien Chu said sternly.

**A/N- pokes reader> You wanna know what's gonna happen, dontcha? Well guess what? You don't get to know till you review! MUAHAHAHAHA! Sorry, I'm feeling particularly evil today. Oh, and before I forget, be sure to visit my website, ****I know, really lame advertising myself on here, but I need more traffic. I promise, it'll be worth your while. Well, sorta anyway.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N-AAAAHHHH! Sorry, I've had a really crappy few weeks. I mean, Spring Break was fun, but band trip was waaaaayyy dramatic, and that's why I haven't updated in the longest time. Hope you'll forgive me. Anywho, here's the next chapter, so enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

Silence. Then, "WHAT?"

Liao Bao looked down to the ground sheepishly. "I'm willing to marry her!" he cried out miserably. "In fact, I wanna marry her!"

"What the hell's stopping you then?" Shien Chu growled.

Bao hesitated, then replied, "She's already married."

Jeeki stared at his younger brother in utter disbelief. Then his eyes narrowed in anger as he said coldly, "Well, this beats all, Bao. I know that you never had a sense of duty to begin with, but—"

"That's going a bit far, brother." Bao cut him off angrily.

"And now you impregnate a _married woman_," Jeeki continued. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I love her!" He yelled.

"A fat load of good that's done you!" Shien Chu screamed.

"Stop yelling!" Ming-Su cried. She just walked in, in all her imperial elegance only to find her beloved sons shouting at each other. "You'll never learn to solve anything by shouting."

"Don't worry, mother, we're done," Bao growled as he stalked out of the throne room.

Ming-Su sighed and cried out, "Bao, please…Bao!" And she ran out of the room after him.

Jeeki glared at Shien Chu after they left. "You didn't bother keeping an eye on him?" He accused.

"He's a grown man, Jeeki, he can take care of himself," Shien said with a careless wave of his hand.

"Apparently not!"

"Well excuse me for thinking that Bao was mature enough. Excuse me for thinking that he could look after himself. Excuse me for treating Bao like a _person_."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"You know perfectly well what it means," Shien spat. "I'm going to my room to read." And he walked away with a huff.

Jeeki sighed. _Perhaps I jumped to conclusions_, he thought to himself. _I'll ask for Mulan's advice_.

* * *

Ming-Su was sitting on the couch in Bao's room, trying to coax the truth out of her reluctant son.

"Bao, you can tell me, I'm your mother," She pleaded desperately.

Liao Bao looked sadly at his mother, then said, "I—"

"Yes?"

"I…I've impregnated someone, mother."

Tears welled up in Ming-Su's old eyes as she asked, "Well what is to happen to her, Bao?"

"I don't know, mother," He said hopelessly. "I tried to ask her to marry me, but…"

"Trying is not good enough!" She yelled.

"Mother, you said it yourself, yelling solves nothing!"

"Sorry," Ming-Su said as she huffed. "It's just…I don't want dishonor to fall upon this household."

"It's always about the stupid family honor!" He screamed. "I can never make a mistake, because I have to be damned well near perfect!"

"You're a royal! Of course you have to be perfect." She walked over to her son and placed her delicate, pale hands on his shoulders. "I'm sorry, sweetie, but you are a prince of Qui Gong. It's the way your life must be."

They sat like that for a few minutes, then she said, "Will you at least tell me who this girl is?"

"You don't know her," Bao explained with a wave of his hand. "But her name is Xian Jade."

Ming-Su gasped and fainted on the floor.

* * *

"Mulan!" Jeeki found his bride walking amongst the flowers. He stopped to admire her for a moment, then he continued to walk towards her.

She turned around hoping to see Shang, but instead finding Jeeki rushing towards her. She tried to hide her disappointment however and walked towards her husband with open arms. "Did you see your brothers?" She asked.

"Yes, I did," Jeeki said with a sigh. "Bao has impregnated a married woman."

Mulan blinked, then whispered, "Oh, that's horrible."

"I know. What should I do?"

She thought for a moment, then replied, "The best thing you can do is keep it from the public. It will become a scandal and the royal family cannot tolerate any of that."

He nodded. "Right."

"In the meantime, you find out who Bao impregnated."

"He won't talk to me," Jeeki said sadly.

"He's your brother," Mulan said comfortingly while rubbing his neck. "You're family. Leave him alone for a moment and he'll come to you."

He let out a long sigh and kissed her on the lips. "You're right. Would you like to meet my other brothers?"

Mulan nodded. "I would like that."

* * *

Jade was walking down the hallways of the palace as she heard a loud scream. She clutched her stomach and limped toward the sound. In five minutes, she was already panting, straining her ears for that sound. She was not looking where she was going and accidentally bumped into Shang. She let out a small scream as she fell the ground, but was caught from her nasty fall. He caught her and she stared lustfully into his dark brown, chocolate eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked her.

She nodded. "Yes."

"What were you doing here?"

"I heard that scream and I was wondering what happened." She explained.

"I heard that scream too." Shang said as he helped her to his feet.

"No!" The two of them looked up to find Ming-Su bursting dramatically out of her suite. "No! This cannot be!"

She turned and spotted them. A rage that Ming-Su had never felt before began to rise within her. "YOU!" She screamed as she ran toward Jade.

Shang, as an instinct, pulled Jade behind him and said calmly, "Your Highness, I think you need to calm down."

"YOU HAVE RUINED TOO MANY LIVES!" Ming-Su yelled, completely disregarding Shang's existence.

"Please, Your Highness, I have no clue of what you're talking about," Jade said meekly.

"YES YOU DO!" She screamed. "FIRST YOU RUIN MULAN AND SHANG'S LIVES AND NOW YOU'VE RUINED MY SON'S!"

Jade's small store of patience ran out. "What do you mean, I've ruined Mulan and Shang's lives? General Li Shang is dead and Mulan has apparently fulfilled her duty to her people. She's living a cushy life here, with a prince and a palace. HER LIFE ISN'T RUINED!"

"Yes it is!" Ming-Su yelled. "Shang lives, you're married to him! Somehow you managed to snatch him with those temptress claws of yours and you don't even have the decency to tell him that that child in your belly is not his!"

Jade gasped and gazed at Ming-Su in horror. She turned to her husband, still standing there with a look of total shock on his face. "You don't believe her, do you?" She asked desperately. "I mean, come on, she's old, she's senile—"

Shang glared at her in disgust. "You're picking on the Empress."

"I—"

"I don't want to hear your petty excuses." Shang held up a hand to show his rising temper. "I don't want to hear any of it. I'm too tired to listen to a lying wife." And with that he walked off.

**A/N-HA! So, Shang knows! Let the assumptions fly. And I was surprised at how many of you called it. I just didn't want to tell you that you called it and let you find out for yourself. REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- Sorry, this chapter is really short, but it'sa big deal. There's a lot going on, and it's really important to the plot. So bear with me. If I get lotsa reviews, I'll update sooner and it'll be longer, I promise.**

**Chapter 10**

Jeeki took confident steps down the wide halls of his palace. "I can't wait for you to meet my brother. I'm sure you'll absolutely love him."

He knocked on Shien Chu's door and the man who answered it did not seem like the same brother that he had talked to earlier. He found Jeeki standing outside with Mulan behind him and gave him a sort of patient sigh. "What do you want, brother?"

"Shien Chu, this is my wife, Mulan," Jeeki gestured to her behind him. "And I trust her with everything in my life."

Inside, she felt the familiar stab of guilt. She had learned long ago to live with this pain, but it still made her feel like shit every time.

Shien Chu gave him that diplomatically white smile and said, "Well, it's a pleasure to meet the woman that my brother loves."

_Really?_ Mulan thought. _I'd sure like to meet her too_. "It's a pleasure to meet my husband's brother." The words did not roll off the tongue easily, but at least she had gotten them out.

"Jade!" Liao Bao cried out. He had heard a scream and was absolutely sure that that was her voice.

"Bao?" She answered back. He looked down to see the love of his life sitting down on the ground, her eyes red and tears streaming down her once beautiful face.

"Why are you here?" He watched her cry in helplessness and changed his question. "Never mind that, Jade, what happened?"

"My life is ruined!" She cried out.

"What! Why?"

"Because, not only does your mother know the truth, so does my husband!" She cried.

He couldn't help himself. He sat down on the ground next to her and wrapped his arms around her, silencing her and wiping her tears off with his thumbs.

They sat like that, quiet for a few moments, when he whispered in her ears, "Let's elope."

Jade looked up, startled. "What?"

"Let's elope. Let's leave this place, free of everything and anything. Why do we have to be a slave to such circumstances? Let's just leave it all."

Jade looked around. There was nothing left for her now. Nothing. And…she had no future left with Shang.

With a tear-streaked face and a heartbreakingly bright smile that just screamed 'screw it all', she whispered, "Yes."

After spending lunch with Shien Chu and Jeeki, Mulan began to feel a little better. That's why she liked Jeeki just as a friend. He was easy, and pleasant to talk to. Add his intellectual brother, you'd have yourself a nice afternoon.

She was walking through the garden, as usual. She was hoping that Shang might be there, but she didn't have her hopes up too high.

Sure enough, he was there. And he was reading a letter. It seemed like he wanted some privacy, so she backed away slowly, waiting for him to finish.

A few minutes later, he looked up and spotted Mulan in her regal beauty. Her face was flushed and her eyes were warm. Shang had known her long enough to sense that she was in a good mood.

_Which is good,_ he thought to himself, sighing. _Because I'm not_. "Mulan!"

She turned around and Shang's breath caught as he watched her luscious lips curve to form a wide smile. She never failed to surprise him.

"Shang," She replied.

He couldn't take it anymore. He needed her. He needed to hold her in his arms. And he did. And Mulan willingly accepted.

They spent a few moments in each other's arms, just enjoying the presence of each other. She rested her head against his chest, and he buried his face in her hair, taking in the sweet, flowery fragrance.

"She's left me, Mulan."

Silence. Then, "WHAT?"

"She left me. The baby isn't mine. She had another lover and she ran away with him."

_He looks so helpless,_ she thought as she watched him sadly. She held him gently for a few minutes, then asked, "Did you love her?"

"No," he replied. "I detested her."

"Then how does this news make you feel?"

He contemplated it for a moment. "Relieved, actually. There were times when I couldn't stand being around her."

"Then why do you look so sad?"

Shang let out a long sigh. "I really wanted a child."

**A/N- You know what to do.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- ACK!School's OVER!No more exams, no more homework, no more papers! I'm soo freaking HAPPY! Okay, so anyway,I updated, rejoice!**

**Chapter 11**

"Jeeki, I must speak with you," Shien Chu motioned to him outside of the throne room.

Jeeki turned to his advisors and nodded, "I must speak with my brother. Please excuse me for a moment." And he swept off.

"What is it, brother?" Jeeki asked.

"Is it not true that you have not managed to impregnate Mulan?" He asked sternly.

"No, but we are still hopeful."

"You have tried for many years now. I think it is time you get yourself a concubine."

Jeeki stared at his brother with wide eyes, as if he had just been punched in the stomach. "I could never do that!" He cried. "I love her too much."

Shien Chu sighed exasperatedly and said, "It's not a matter of love anymore. It is a matter of what is best for your country. You need an heir. Mulan cannot provide you with one, so the only solution is to find a fertile concubine."

"I refuse." Jeeki said firmly.

"Brother," Shien Chu said, eyeing him angrily. "You are king of Qui Gong. This is for your kingdom! You cannot think about yourself. You have a responsibility to your people, not to a foreigner!"

"Mulan is as much a part of Qui Gong as I!"

"She is still the Hero of China! Let her go!"

Jeeki turned on his heel and huffed off. "You must do what is best for Qui Gong!" Shien Chu called out after him.

* * *

Mulan gazed sadly at her long lost lover. She held him close and whispered, "Maybe you can have a child." 

He looked up as his eyes widened in shock. "Mulan! What—what do you mean?"

She kissed his lips softly and said softly, "Follow me." She took his hand and led him away towards the palace. Shang, too shocked to say anything, merely followed in curiosity.

* * *

Jeeki dismissed all of his advisors and began to pace around the throne room, deep in thought. _Concubine_…_I couldn't do that to Mulan! I love her too much, and she loves me…_

_You have a duty to Qui Gong. You're people are depending on you. Will you refuse them in your time of need?_

_I cannot refuse them…but I cannot refuse Mulan._

_How do you know that she's even happy here? She never smiles. She never laughs. The only time she smiles is when she's around that Shang fellow…_

_She's had a past life…she's not even a native of Qui Gong. She's not happy after all. Perhaps…perhaps she doesn't love me so much._

_Do you love her?_

_Yes._

_Then can you let her go and fulfill your responsibility._

Jeeki gave an audible sigh and left to find his mother. _Ming Su would take it the worst of all_.

While walking down the hall, he spotted a pretty maid. Immediately he took her up in his arms and kissed her fiercely, venting all of his frustration into this rough kiss. The maid put up no resistance and followed him to his chamber.

* * *

Mulan woke up the next morning, in the arms of a man. 

Inwardly she cringed thinking that it was the hold of her husband but as the sunshine crept over the windows, she looked up and found Shang's face peacefully dozing.

She sighed contentedly as she remembered scenes from last night. She had made love so truthfully, so beautifully that it seemed her soul had been set free. She was back in her lover's arms, where she belonged.

A moment later, she sprang up in panic. "Shang," She whispered urgently. "Shang!" She shook him.

"Mm…Mulan…I'm tired, I don't want to…" He rolled over and nuzzled against her soft, warm body.

"No, Shang you must hurry! Before the servants see you!"

Immediately, Shang bolted up, still somewhat groggy. "You're right," He said, his speech slurred as he grabbed his clothes, haphazardly pulling them on. After he was finished dressing, he gave her a quick kiss on her forehead and darted out of the door calling back, "I'll see you later."

When he was gone, she breathed easily again as she laid back against her soft pillows. The same feeling of peace had washed across from her. She had found her love, and she had finally made love to the only one she could ever truly love. And she just knew.

She just knew that she was pregnant.

Just as she was about to roll over and drift off to sleep again, she heard an angry shriek outside. Immediately, she jumped off her bed and pulled on her clothes hastily. Muffled footsteps and dull screams were made all the while.

As Mulan stepped out of her room, she found Ming Su screaming at her half naked husband in a room across the hall. Behind him, a small woman peeked out of the door, clutching the white linen sheets to her chest.

**A/N- I'm reaching the end of this story. I like how this story's turned out. Two more chapters at most, and then maybe an epilogue, if I get enough reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- Last chapter! Ah, this has been fun. If I get enough reviews for this chapter, I might write an epilogue.**

**Chapter 12**

"You…you…" Ming-Su couldn't even find the words to describe her son. He had slept with her nursemaid! She couldn't take it anymore and she collapsed to the floor.

Jeeki rushed to his ailing mother. "Quickly! Call someone, help me with her!"

A manservant that had been walking down the hall at that moment helped him lift her and bring her to her room.

Mulan was standing in shock. Her husband…her husband had slept with the maid! She couldn't help but feel a little…relieved.

However, she immediately ran after them to look after her dear mother-in-law. Hopefully she's fine.

When she had reached the hallway the former Empress lived on. She rushed to Jeeki who was standing outside the door. "Is she alright?"

He didn't want to look her in the eye. "She died."

She gasped and let the shocking news wash over her. She stood there for several moments, and without noticing it, she fell to her knees. "She…she…"

Jeeki didn't comfort her as he normally would have. He merely stalked off, not wanting to look at anyone or anything. He had lost the two most important women in his life: his mother and his wife.

* * *

Shang began pacing his room when Thien walked in. "Are you alright?" 

Instead of answering, he jumped over to him and hugged him tightly. "I've never been better! He shouted jubilantly."

He raised his eyebrows questioningly and said, "Well, you'd better hide your joy."

"Why?"

"The Empress died."

Shang's jaw dropped. "Mulan!" He cried as he felt his world come out from underneath him.

"No, Ming-Su." Thien quickly amended.

"Oh…that's awful." Shang felt the hole in his stomach widen. He knew that for the past two years, Mulan had grown close to the elderly woman and considered her very much her own mother.

The two men stood silently for a few minutes when Thien added, "Oh, and Jeeki was caught sleeping with one of the maids."

Shang couldn't help but snort. _How ironic_, he thought. "One of his concubines?"

Thien nodded.

Shang looked up at the ceiling deep in thought. Thien interrupted his thoughts and asked, "Do you love her?"

Shang smiled and said, "Yes."

Thien nodded and said, "Well you don't have much time."

He looked at his brother-in-law in surprise. "What?"

* * *

Mulan sang softly to the corpse of her beloved mother-in-law. _"Sing on, sing on, sing on, my love, forever shall you live with the beloved of the past, and we shall see each other again, and everyone will love you again…"_

She gazed at the stern look of Ming-Su's face and she burst into tears.

She heard the door open behind her. There stood Jeeki in his imperial finery. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "She meant much to me too."

She stood up and hugged him. The held each other for several moments, thinking of Ming-Su.

"It's all my fault…" He whispered. "If I hadn't…if I had just…"

"Shhhh…" Mulan whispered. "You couldn't have prevented it."

"Yes I could have!" He cried as he broke away from her embrace. "If I hadn't slept with that maid, she wouldn't have had that heart attack!"

"It was her time to go," Mulan said soothingly. "Everything happens for a reason."

They stood in silence for a few moments. "What about you?" He asked quietly.

She looked up at him, searching his face. "What do you mean?"

"Are you…are you angry with me?"

She shook her head. "I am not."

"Mulan…I have to…I have to…"

She knew what was coming. He was going to tell her to leave the palace. She could no longer be Empress because of her inability to produce an heir. It had been going around the palace all day that he would finally make this announcement. And surprisingly, Mulan felt no anger. She had come to peace with the decision. She could only hope Jeeki would too. "Jeeki, I know what you're about to say."

"You do?" He asked, puzzled.

"Yes." She bowed to him and whispered, "I am not disappointed. You have a duty to your country, as I did two years ago." She approached him, cupped his face and gently kissed his forehead. "I will always remember the kindness that you showed me."

She was about to leave when he grabbed her arm. "Mulan?" He asked pleadingly. "Do you love me? Truthfully?"

She took a deep breath before answering his question. She looked him straight in the eye and gave him and apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Jeeki. I do not love you. Not in the way you love me."

He hung his head and let go of her arm. She turned around but he stopped her with his resigned, sad voice. "Mulan? Promise…promise you'll never forget me."

She turned to look at him and smiled. "I could never forget you."

And she left the room to look for Shang.

**A/N- I hope this emotionally settling for you. If not, it will be in the epilogue.**


	13. Epilogue

**A/N- I wanted to be nice, so I wrote one! Enjoy.**

**Epilogue**

"Shang!" Mulan cried as she hobbled down the steps of their new home. "I think…I think the baby's coming!"

He felt the blood rush out of his face. Immediately, he dropped his broom and rushed over to his large wife. "Oh no! You can't be outside! Go into the house and lie down, I will fetch the midwife!"

He ushered her inside the house urgently and ran into town.

* * *

Mulan gazed down at the bundle of blankets in her arms. He was perfect, absolutely perfect. Tears of joy began to flow out of her eyes.

Shang gently pulled the blankets back a little and smiled at tiny infant. "What shall we name him?"

She smiled as she remembered her first husband. She had been lucky to find two men that had fallen in lover with her, and event though her heart belonged to Shang, she would never forget the kindness, the gentleness, and the love that the Emperor of the Qui Gong had show her. She would be grateful to him forever. "Jeeki. His name is Jeeki."

Shang smiled "Jeeki then."

* * *

Love is a powerful thing. It binds us together. And true love endures.

Jeeki remembered these words that his beloved mother had spoken to him once before his first wedding. As he lay there on his death bed, he remembered Mulan. He knew she had loved that General, and they were had a child.

He loved Mulan. He always had and he always will.

"Mulan…" He whispered with his last breath and passed away.

* * *

Mulan was nursing young Jeeki when she felt a void open up in her heart. She heaved a heavy sigh as Shang looked up. "What's the matter?"

She turned her head and faced the direction of Qui Gong. "Jeeki died."

They both bowed their heads in respect for the Emperor of Qui Gong.

**A/N- Now to answer some questions:**

**To Canadarulz: Ming-Su had a heart attack because of all the crap that poor woman's had to take. I mean, first she finds out that the daughter-in-law she loves is not in love with her son, but is in love with a married man who can't remember her. Then her youngest son goes and sleeps with said man's wife and impregnates her. Then she finds out that her eldest son goes and dumps her beloved daughter-in-law for the nursemaid. I think that's a little too much undue stress on an old woman, don't you?**

**I know there are some of you that might ask this question, so I'm gonna answer before you do. I WILL NOT BE MAKING A SEQUEL. To some of you, you might be thinking, "What the hell? Don't make a sequel, that would just ruin this story!" Well, yes, I agree with you, thisending does not warrant a sequel, nor do I have the energy, patience and motivation to write one. So please save yourself the trouble and don't ask.**

**Thank you for taking time to read my first real fanfic. I had fun writing it. And thank you to whoever reviewed! You guys rock!**


End file.
